Mi droga favorita
by Aki-Lucky
Summary: Soy Craig Tucker, un niño cualquiera entre todos los de South Park. Mi vida es un infierno... Soy maltratado por mis padres y rechazado por todos en mi instituto. De no ser por mi droga diaria, ya habría acabado con mi vida. No, no es marihuana ni cocaína. Mi droga tiene nombre y apellidos: Tweek Tweak. Pero le he traicionado, tanto a él como a mí mismo. -Creek-
1. Chapter 1

No sé muy bien qué decir... Este es mi primer fic en esta página... Tengo una cuenta en otra página donde subo fics yaoi desde hace 7 meses o así, pero nunca de South Park, ya que esa categoría no es nada popular. Me siento como la primera vez que subí un fic, es demasiada presión! Bien... Esto iba a ser un One Shot, pero se alargó. Serán dos o tres capítulos, eso ya se verá... Os dejo que leáis tranquilos, espero que os agrade lo que hago.

* * *

Soy Craig Tucker, un alumno más del instituto de South Park, la cuidad en la que nací y crecí. Algunos la describen como una de las peores, ya que la mayoría de los que deciden mudarse a este pueblo se van huyendo apenas pasado un mes de su mudanza, y eso es porque la mayoría de los habitantes son un tanto… Especiales… Podría apostar que todos y cada uno de los habitantes de South Park son natales de aquí o se mudaron siendo niños. Puede que las acusaciones contra este pueblo sean ciertas, pero una vez que te acostumbras deja de ser tan malo. Como ya he dicho, voy al instituto de South Park, donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina del consejero. Según los maestros y muchos alumnos del instituto, yo soy problemático y por ello la gente me teme y los profesores me castigan, pero lo único que yo hago es seguir mis propias normas, y si para defenderlas tuve que golpear a alguien alguna vez, lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo. Creo que por eso y porque no me gusta demasiado relacionarme con la gente tengo pocos amigos y mi reputación es pésima, pero realmente no me importa. Pertenezco a un grupo con otros tres chicos de mi edad: Clyde Donovan, Token Black y Tweek Tweak.

Tuve un largo día en el instituto, creo que ha sido uno de los más pesados del año… Quizás porque tuve que soportar toda la mañana a Tweek, ya que a ambos nos tuvieron castigados todo el día por culpa del gordo de Cartman. Realmente no me molesta soportar a Tweek, es más, me agrada estar con él; pero al estar castigados ni he podido hablar con él porque nos llamaban la atención si cruzábamos dos palabras. Al llegar la hora del recreo, Tweek se puso más nervioso de lo normal por la falta de café y tuve que escaparme de clase un momento para ir al comedor del instituto y comprarle un café. Lástima que me hubiesen visto y haya tenido que quedarme otra hora más ahí encerrado mientras todos los demás se iban a casa. Tweek se quiso quedar conmigo porque se sentía culpable, pero no le dejé.

El castigo terminó y al fin pude salir del estúpido instituto para irme a mi casa, aunque no era lo que más me apetecía, pues mi casa es peor que un manicomio… Gritos, gestos obscenos, discusiones e incluso golpes… Golpes siempre dirigidos siempre hacia mí. Pero siempre y cuando mi hermana esté bien, podré soportar los golpes, prefiero llevármelos yo a que se los lleve mi hermana, por muy idiota que llegue a ser a veces. Se podría decir que mi vida es un infierno, pero siempre y cuando tenga a mi mascota Stripe y pueda ver a Tweek cuando lo necesito, todo estará bien… Sí, Tweek… Es mi mejor amigo desde que no éramos más que unas bolas de grasa con pañales, me ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio y me escucha cuando lo necesito, ¿qué más podría pedir?

**-Hey Craig. –**Me saludó Clyde, que había aparecido de la nada en un callejón.

**-Hola. –**Me limité a decir sin siquiera parar, pero me agarró del brazo y me metió en el callejón por donde había salido momentos atrás. **-¿Qué coño te pasa? **

**-Calla… -**Susurró poniéndose un dedo en los labios, yo le devolví el gesto enseñándole mi dedo corazón. **–Apuesto a que esto te interesa… Mira lo que he conseguido… -**Murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa enseñándome una bolsa.

La bolsa contenía algo parecido a trozos de planta de color entre marrón y verde. Pronto identifiqué qué era, marihuana. ¿Qué hacía Clyde con eso? Si quería tener problemas con la policía, bien por él, pero que no me involucrase a mí.

**-Clyde, suelta eso. –**Ordené quitándole la bolsa de las manos.

**-Idiota, ¿sabes cuánto me ha costado esta preciosidad? –**Preguntó arrebatándome la bolsa, odié la manera en la que había llamado a esa mierda. **–Vamos Craig, amigo, sólo un poco. Vamos a mi casa, mis padres están fuera. **

**-Vete a la mierda Clyde… He quedado con Tweek, así que me voy. –**Dije con un obvio tono de desprecio, pero sólo conseguí una carcajada como respuesta.

**-Vamos Craig, ¿vas a dejar que ese enano te controle? Sólo será un poco, Tweek ni lo notará…**

No sé cómo mierda me dejé convencer por el imbécil de Clyde, pero acabé fumándome un porro con él en su casa. Hay que decir que esa mierda relajaba y desestresaba bastante, pero no era mi estilo… Aun así no pude evitar encender otro después de acabar el primero.

**-Y dime Craig… ¿Ya tuviste sexo? –**Pregunto de repente Clyde sin venir a cuento de nada.

**-No. –**Respondí dando una larga calada al porro. Me gustaba tener el humo un poco en mi boca para después soltarlo haciendo anillos de humo… Supongo que era entretenido.

**-Si quieres te dejo que me hagas una mamada. –**Dijo tumbándose en su cama. Levanté una ceja y le miré entre sorprendido y escéptico. Él sólo rio a carcajada limpia. ** –No me mires así, sólo era una broma. –**Hizo una pausa y me entregó otro porro, que acepté en seguida. Aunque no era del todo justo, él llevaba sólo uno y yo ya me había terminado dos e iba por el tercero. Aunque él se estaba bebiendo una cerveza, pero eso no lo compensaba. **–Quizás no haya sido una broma…**

**-¿Qué quieres decir, Donovan? –**Pregunté tras darle un par de caladas más al porro, que ya me había empezado a hacer efecto hace un rato.

**-Me gustas Craig, y lo de la mamada no era una broma…**

No sé en qué momento, pero acabé haciéndole la mamada a Clyde. En ese momento no pensé, estaba bajo los efectos de la droga, ni me enteré de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se corrió en mi boca y casi me atraganta. En verdad, si hubiese estado bien no le hubiese hecho la jodida mamada, le hubiese golpeado o algo peor por mandarme a hacerle eso… Pero lo hice, le hice la mamada y después me tumbé a su lado. Acabé intentando besarle, pero se apartó.

**-¡¿Qué haces imbécil?! Yo no soy un marica como tú… -**Dijo en un tono malicioso Clyde, apartándome de él.

**-Si has dicho que yo te gusto. –**Le recordé frunciendo el ceño.

**-Sólo para una mamada, imbécil. Ahora vete de mi casa… No quiero a maricas aquí…**

Salí de su casa literalmente corriendo y al borde del llanto, no creí haber hecho eso… Me sentía utilizado, sucio, me sentía una mierda… ¿Cómo alguien como yo había podido caer tan bajo? Siempre defendiendo lo que es mío, nunca dejando que me utilicen, nunca fallando a mis principios y siempre intentando no dar un paso en falso… Todo eso para acabar drogado y utilizado por el hijo de puta engreído de Clyde, pero la culpa la tengo yo por haber aceptado la droga y haberme olvidado de Tweek de esa manera. Tweek… ¿Qué pensaría de mí ahora? ¿Le podría seguir mirando a los ojos después de aquello? Después de haber elegido una droga diferente a la que me pertenece, o mejor dicho, pertenecía… Mi única droga debía ser Tweek; sus palabras, sus tics nerviosos, sus ataques, sus paranoias, su voz, su sonrisa, su manera de ser… ¡Él siempre ha sido mi droga desde que íbamos a primaria! Porque estoy enamorado de él, y aunque jamás se lo dije, le amo desde niños y siempre lo he defendido de toda la mierda de este mundo… Pero le había fallado, y estaba arrepentido…

Llegué a casa, la noche se me había echado encima… Entré a casa sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, pues si despertaba a mis padres sin querer seguro que me iba a caer otra ronda de bofetadas, puñetazos y alguna de otra patada. Fui al baño para lavarme los dientes y ponerme el pijama, cuando me quité la ropa me quedé observándome a mí mismo durante unos segundos… Todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, sobre todo en la barriga, donde recibía la mayor parte de los golpes. Cogí un poco de crema que habituaba a usar para curar mejor los moratones, y tras vestirme y lavarme los dientes me acosté en mi cama. Sólo por ver la hora que era cogí el móvil, eran más de las 2:00am… El paseo nocturno que había dado para despejarme se había alargado demasiado. Cuando iba a dejar el móvil para irme a dormir, me llamó la atención algo, tenía llamadas perdidas. Entré a la bandeja de entrada, tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas de Tweek y algunos mensajes de horas distintas.

_15:00 – Siento lo de antes, te has quedado por mi culpa una hora más. Me he encontrado con Clyde, dice que tiene que hablar contigo, pero eso ya lo habrás descubierto por ti mismo. Luego me cuentas, ¿ok? _

_16:45 – Voy camino a la cafetería donde hemos quedado, Token me ha dicho que el café es de los mejores. También hay pasteles, apuesto a que te gustan. Te espero allí, hasta ahora. _

_17:15 - ¡Craig! Te estás retrasando demasiado, ¿estás bien? ¡Jesucristo! ¡Necesito café! Si no te importa pediré uno, ven pronto. _

_17: 30 –Craig… ¿Dónde estás? ¡Craig! ¡Te estoy esperando! Necesito más café, ven rápido. ¿Pido pasteles o espero a que vengas? ¡Ah! ¡Da igual! ¡Ven rápido!_

_17:45 - ¿Te ha secuestrado alguna mafia para hacer pruebas? ¿O el gobierno? ¿O los alienígenas? ¿O los gnomos? ¡No me digas que han sido los gnomos! ¡Es demasiada presión! ¡Primero me roban los calzoncillos y ahora a ti! Me vengaré de esos malditos…_

_18:30 – He ido a tu casa… Dicen que no has vuelto… Te han vendido como esclavo, ¿verdad? Esos cabrones… ¡Sabía que ocultaban algo!_

_19:00 – Creo que sé lo que ha pasado… Estás enfadado conmigo por algo que te ha dicho Clyde. Ahora me odias… ¡Oh Jesucristo! ¡Ahora me odias y me planeas matar! ¡¿VERDAD?! ¡Estúpidas mentiras de Clyde! ¡Seguro que estáis haciendo un complot hacia mí! No… Seguro que ese idiota te ha secuestrado… ¡No! ¡Tus padres y Clyde están aliados para destruirnos a los dos!_

_20:00 – Sigo sin encontrarte por ninguna parte y por más que pregunto, nadie te ha visto por ninguna parte. Me tienes preocupado… Si lees esto, por favor, respóndeme. Tampoco he visto a Clyde, es extraño que no me haya cruzado por ahí… Seguro que te ha secuestrado o algo… Me voy a casa, no quiero que mis padres me castiguen por llegar tarde. Pero… ¿Y si mis padres también son parte del plan? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ningún lugar es seguro!_

_1:30 - ¡Ah! ¡Ayuda! ¡Craig! ¡Los gnomos están aquí! ¡Ayúdame Craig! ¡Quieren mi ropa interior, me la están robando! Ven a ayudarme, por favor, a ti te temen. Mis padres no quieren ayudarme, dicen que no existen los gnomos y que sólo pierdo los calzoncillos en alguna parte. ¿Por qué eres tú el único que me cree? ¡Ah! ¡Todos están en mi contra! ¡Todos menos TÚ! _

_2:00 – Los gnomos ya se han ido, mi estrategia de esconder mi ropa interior en otra parte ha sido un éxito. Al fin puedo dormir, o eso creo. Sigo sin tener noticias de ti, y eso me asusta, llamaré a la policía… ¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Ellos también son sospechosos! Iré de nuevo a buscarte, no me puedo ir a dormir sin saber que estás a salvo._

Esos mensajes fueron los que el dulce, paranoico y esquizofrénico Tweek me anduvo mandando toda la tarde, y yo ni leí. Estaba tan ocupado haciendo el gilipollas y mandando mi vida un poco más a la mierda que pasé de largo del celular y no vi sus mensajes ni me acordé de que tenía que estar en la cafetería a las 5. Seguro que el pobre se ha quedado más de una hora esperándome allí y ni me había molestado en enviarle un puto mensaje… Le había preocupado, seguro que estaría con su loca cabecita llena de paranoias y teorías absurdas de mi desaparición. No podía consentir que estuviese a esas horas solo por la calle, y mucho menos por mi culpa, podrían secuestrarle… O matarle… O violarle… O las tres cosas a la vez… ¡Mierda! ¡Me estaba volviendo paranoico yo también! Rápidamente, le escribí un mensaje.

_2:03 – Estoy bien Tweek, ni se te ocurra salir de casa. Siento no haber podido ir, el castigo se alargó más de la cuenta y después tuve que llevar a mi hermana a casa de unas amigas y la visita duró más de lo que esperaba. Siento no haber avisado, mi celular estaba sin batería y no me he acordado de cargarlo hasta ahora. Clyde no me dijo nada de ti, y ni se te ocurra pensar que te odio; sólo era un tontería lo que me tenía que decir Clyde, si quieres mañana te lo cuento, ¿ok? No te preocupes por los gnomos, algún día atraparé alguno y les tenderemos una trampa a todos. Nos vemos mañana, ahora ve a dormir. _

Me sentí tranquilo cuando a los pocos minutos mi celular sonó, indicándome que había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

_2:05 – Menos mal, así que nadie te secuestró ni nada… No te preocupes, otro día probaremos los dulces de la cafetería. Nos vemos mañana, si quieres paso a recogerte… O pasas tú a recogerme… O no pasamos ninguno… ¡Ah! ¡Jesús! ¡Es demasiada presión! Da igual… Buenas noches, duerme bien. _

Después de leer el mensaje, puse el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche y me tumbé boca abajo en la cama… Una de dos, o caía dormido o me ahogaba por la almohada… Me hacía más ilusión la segunda opción. En noches como estas me pongo a pensar sobre lo que he hecho a lo largo de la semana o del día, siempre acabo pensando que mi vida es una mierda. Pero ahora lo afirmo, mi vida es la peor mierda que ha existido. Maltratado por mis padres, rechazado en el instituto, utilizado por mis "amigos" y engañando a quien amo. ¿Algo más me podía pasar? Creo que sólo faltaba que alguien me violase en un callejón oscuro.

Al final terminé durmiéndome, posiblemente mi mente no quiso seguir funcionando, y lo peor es que yo tampoco… Sólo quería despertar y darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño, una pesadilla… Quería salir de este infierno que me seguía a todas partes…. Pero lamentablemente, sólo habían dos opciones: el sueño era muy largo o no era un sueño.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Actualizaré en unos días, no sé cuántos, tened en cuenta que también tengo "trabajo" en la otra página. Perdóneme por si me he equivocado en algo respecto a la serie, porque hace poco que he empezado a verla. Sé lo básico y poco más acerca de los personajes. Resalto que lo de Craig me lo he inventado, que yo sepa no le pegan en casa...

Y sin más que decir, hasta otra! w


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo amantes del Creek! Estoy muy contenta porque veo que me habéis acogido muy bien en esta página, por ello os doy gracias por el apoyo y por las reviews. Como podréis notar... El capítulo es algo cortito, pero era necesario cortar por la parte en la que lo corto. Por otra parte, discúlpenme si en el anterior capítulo no acerté con la personalidad de Clyde, pero también recordar que tienen 15 años... Aunque nunca lo he mencionado... _

_Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si me perteneciese estaría lleno de Creek y Style... _

* * *

Me desperté por un golpe, tardé en identificar qué había pasado, pero al final me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo. Estaba algo desorientado, no sabía por qué me había caído hasta que vi el rostro enfadado de mi madre en el marco de la puerta. No me molesté en quejarme, a estas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrado a despertarme de esa manera. Al menos esta vez no me habían echado un cubo de agua helada encima… Con eso estaba conforme. Me levanté y me vestí con mi ropa de siempre, incluyendo mi inseparable chullo azul. Bajé hasta la cocina, me sentía más cansado de lo normal, así que me haría un café. Un café… ¡Mierda! Esa era la bebida favorita de Tweek y su olor característico, ¿acaso había algo más que me hiciese volver a sentirme culpable?

Y justo cuando creía que la cosa no podía empeorar, mi hermana apareció de repente con una gran sonrisa en su angelical rostro y me abrazó con fuerza. Perfecto… No era suficiente sentir que me había fallado a mí mismo y a Tweek, sino que ahora también sentía como si le hubiese fallado a mi hermana Ruby. Todo era simplemente perfecto, estaba más feliz que un conejo en un campo de flores… Pero el campo de flores ha sido masacrado y el conejo ha muerto.

**-¡Hermanito! ¿Dónde estabas anoche? –**Preguntó la niña con su tierna voz infantil que tan pocas veces mostraba, cuando quería era un encanto, pero sólo cuando quería…

**-Con un amigo. –**No me gusta mentirle a mi hermana, pero eso era mejor que decirle que he estado drogándome y chupando del pene de quien hasta ese momento parecía mi amigo.

**-¿Con Tweek? –**Preguntó con curiosidad soltándome del abrazo.

**-No. Espera… ¿Lo conoces? –**Pregunté mientras empezaba a prepararme el café. Con suerte teníamos una cafetera de esas de cápsulas y me era más fácil hacerme un café, además estaban más ricos que los de máquina normal.

**-Sí, he hablado con él algunas veces. Me cae bien, es muy gracioso. Ojalá fuera tu novio… -**Dijo la niña con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Casi me atraganto con el café al oír eso, es más, escupí más de la mitad por la impresión. Tosí un par de veces e hice mi gesto característico, el cual Ruby imitó con una sonrisa.

**-Los fantasmas volvieron ayer… -**Dijo mirándome con ojos de corderito degollado.

Tengo que decirlo… Muchas noches se oyen ruidos extraños, yo sé de dónde vienen, pero no sería capaz de decírselo a mi hermana. Se escuchan ruidos de gemidos y jadeos desde la habitación de mis padres, pero para proteger la inocencia de mi hermana le digo que hay fantasmas en casa. Como ya os imaginaréis, no son fantasmas los que hacen esos ruidos, sino mis padres. Son peor que animales en celo, casi todas las noches copulando como enfermos sin siquiera tener un mínimo de cuidado. Nací escuchando eso todas las noches, mi inocencia desapareció por completo y eso me llegó a traumar. No quiero que le pase lo mismo a mi hermana, por eso la protejo.

**-No te preocupes Ruby, siempre que no vayas a la habitación de nuestros padres los fantasmas no te harán daño. –**Le tranquilicé acariciándole el pelo, como siempre lo tenía recogido en dos pequeñas coletas a los lados.

Después de despedirme de mi hermana cogí mi mochila y fui directo a casa de Tweek, sabía que sólo iba a tener el camino de su casa al instituto para hablar como siempre lo hacíamos, pues en cuanto cruzásemos la puerta de entrada los rumores no tardarían en llegar a los oídos de Tweek y empezaría a odiarme. Estaba triste por eso, por haber roto nuestra amistad. Sentía tanta impotencia… Tanta rabia… No le había confesado mis sentimientos todavía por no romper nuestra amistad, y ahora se iba a romper de todas formas cuando supiese lo que le había hecho a Clyde. Tanto callar para nada…

Mantuve mi mirada fija al suelo hasta que sin previo aviso, alguien me abrazó. Un tembloroso y lloroso Tweek me estaba abrazando. Sonreí, seguro que se había montado una de sus paranoias y pensaba que me habían matado, y sólo por tardar un par de minutos tarde a por él. Le acaricié la cabeza para tranquilizarme, al final me soltó. Me fijé en que llevaba el pelo más despeinado de lo normal y la camisa completamente abierta.

**-Te has olvidado de abrocharte la camisa, de verdad, cada día eres más despistado… -**Le regañé acariciando de nuevo su cabeza.

Bajó su mirada hasta su camisa y rio al comprobar que estaba abierta, era impresionante cómo salía a la calle así sin darse cuenta, y más estando en un pueblo donde casi todos los días hace frío… Este Tweek… Qué iba a ser de él sin mí… Y qué iba a ser de mí sin él… Me tomaba como su hermano mayor, el que le protegía y defendía siempre, pero eso a mí me apenaba… Me apenaba que me tomase como a un hermano y nada más.

Y como un buen "hermano mayor", comencé a abrocharle bien la camisa. Era ridículo, mis manos temblaban como la gelatina mientras que él estaba más firme que un roble. Para él era un simple gesto amistoso, y aunque sólo era eso para mí significaba muchísimo más. Cuando le hube abrochando la camisa le miré de arriba a abajo y me di cuenta de que ese no era Tweek. Bueno… Sí que lo era, pero no era el mismo. Tweek no es Tweek sin su camisa mal abotonada. Con una sonrisa torcida, desbotoné su camisa y la volví a abotonar como siempre la llevaba él. Le miré, me sonreía con los mofletes algo sonrojados, como un niño pequeño. Mi cuerpo actuó por si solo y le besé en la frente, pero al darme cuenta me separé al instante.

**-Lo siento, tengo una hermana pequeña y es por instinto… -**Me excusé rascándome la nuca.

**-¿Ruby? Ah sí, es muy… ¡Gah! Ti-tierna… Le acompañe a casa ayer. –**Se sonrojó al decir eso.

Las palabras de mi hermana retumbaron en mi mente: "_ojalá fuera tu novio". _Los niños siempre son así de inocentes, es una pena que no se den cuenta de lo que están diciendo.

**-Me hi-hizo una lista de por qué de-debería ca-casarme contigo. ¡Gah! ¡Pe-pero eso sería mu-mucha presión! –**Dijo sacando un trozo de papel de su bolsillo.

Lo abrí, no me creí lo que había ahí… Una lista de razones por las cuales Tweek se debía casar conmigo… Y lo peor no era que la había hecho Ruby, sino que el muy idiota de Tweek también había ayudado. Sé que la inocencia de mi hermana hizo esta lista, por ello Tweek le siguió el royo y se lo tomó como una broma. Vaya… No sé cómo reaccionaría si le dijese que ojalá pudiese cumplir todo lo que estaba apuntado en la lista… Lo que para él era cachondeo, para mí eran deseos… La lista era así:

_1 – Haríais una pareja muy linda. _

_2 – Craig conseguiría un buen trabajo y te haría vivir como un príncipe. _

_3 – Me protegería de los gnomos. _

_4 – Te daría mucho amor y no te faltaría de nada. _

_5 – Me protegería del gobierno. _

_6 – Sería el mejor papá del mundo para vuestros hijos. _

_7 – Me protegería de que mis padres me vendan como esclavo. _

_8 – Cocinaría todos los días. _

_9 – Tendríais niñera gratis, ¡la tía Ruby!_

_10 – Me despertaría antes que él y podría verle dormir unos minutos hasta que se despertaría por sí solo, entonces nos daríamos los buenos días con un beso. _

Por la letra se notaba que el 3, 5, 7 y 10 eran de Tweek. La verdad, me dolió todo lo que puso. Quería hacerle vivir como un príncipe, protegerle de todo y por supuesto, despertar a su lado y darle un beso de buenos días. Odiaba este tipo de situaciones… Tweek es el típico amigo cariñoso que te abraza sin pedir permiso y tiene muchos acercamientos contigo, pero claro, sin malas intenciones. Aunque no lo supiese, me dolía cada uno de esos acercamientos, pues en el fondo sabía que no eran más que pruebas de amistad. Tuve muchas ganas de gritar… Gritarle que dejase de darme falsas esperanzas, pero sería grosero hacer eso, y más cuando el pobre ni siquiera era consciente de lo que me estaba haciendo sufrir…

**-Vaya cosas escribes… -**Le di una pequeña colleja en la cabeza, asegurándome de no hacerle daño.

**-¡Gah! ¡Pa-para! –**Se quejó devolviéndome la colleja.

Seguimos un buen rato con nuestra "pelea", que no era ni más ni menos que darnos pequeñas collejas entre nosotros y de vez en cuando aprovechábamos para hacernos cosquillas mutuamente. Por un momento me pareció volver a tener 10 años, cuando nos divertíamos jugando a las peleas. No era posible, por más que veía a Tweek aún no reconocía en él a un adolescente de casi 16 años, sino a un pequeño niño de 10. Y yo a su lado tampoco me veía a mí mismo como un adolescente… Cómo explicarlo… Cuando jugamos me siento como un niño de 10 años, alegre y sin preocupaciones; pero cuando debo defenderle, entonces me siento más mayor, porque me obligo a ser mayor en esas situaciones para proteger a Tweek.

En fin… Nuestro juego terminó y empezamos nuestra ruta diaria al instituto. Pero yo tenía la cabeza en otro sito, no podía parar de pensar en qué iba a pasar al llegar al instituto. La cagué ayer y sé que él no se merece ser amigo de alguien tan egoísta y sucio como yo, pero no quiero perder a lo más importante que tengo… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Sería lo correcto dejar que se enterase o debía ocultárselo a toda costa?

Llegamos a las puertas del instituto, debía decidir y debía hacerlo ya. Vi que iba a entrar, mi brazo se movió por sí sólo y le agarré dela manga de la camisa a Tweek.

**-Tweek… Yo… No sé cómo decirte esto pero… -**Intenté contarle la verdad, pues prefería que se enterase de todo viniendo de mí antes de que se enterase por terceras personas, pero de mi boca no salía nada coherente.

Me sonrió y me puso la mano en el hombro para animarme a seguir. No pude más… Lo siento, pero no podía perderle…

**-Pero el gobierno tiene un plan muy peligroso que va contra toda la humanidad, y están reclutando gente en el instituto, todos los que sepan de ello están involucrados aunque estén en contra. Escucha, al entrar nos separaremos, ya que por desgracia yo ya oí del plan y estoy dentro en contra mi voluntad. No quiero que te pase lo mismo a ti, así que si alguien intenta hablarte de algo, lo que sea, tápate los oídos y no escuches NADA, ¿de acuerdo? –**Mentí lo mejor que pude, pues sé que a él los planes secretos del gobierno le aterrorizan, y no se me ocurrió una manera mejor de que no se enterase de lo que había pasado ayer por la noche.

**-Craig… -**Me abrazó con fuerza, casi asfixiándome. **–Gracias por esto… ¡Gah! Te pro-prometo que no es-escucharé nada… **

Nos separamos el uno del otro y di un suave empujón para que entrase al instituto, en seguida pude oír sus gritos…

**-¡Gah! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero sa-saber nada! ¡Gaaaaah! ¡Callaos todos! ¡Gaaah! ¡Todos conspiran con-contra mí! **

Estaba mal lo que había hecho, dejar a Tweek gritando por los pasillos como un enfermo mental, pero no tenía otra opción… Según mis cálculos en un par de semanas pasaría algo peor y pronto todos los chicos habrían olvidado lo que pasócon Clyde, pero hasta entonces Tweek no debía saber nada o de lo contrario, me derrumbaría. Sabía que había recurrido a un método de cobardes… Es de cobardes hacer algo y después huir de las consecuencias, pero si esa consecuencia era perder a Tweek, entonces sería el mayor cobarde del mundo…

* * *

_Como ya he dicho... Necesitaba cortar aquí, lo que pasa dentro del instituto me lo guardo para el próximo capítulo... Espero que os esté gustando el fic y lo sigáis leyendo, que os guardo muchas sorpresas... _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y en las reviews... Hasta otra owo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cada vez se hacen los capítulos más cortos . Pero no tengo la culpa! En realidad sí, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer... Gracias por las reviews, de verdad que agradezco lo bien que me estáis acogiendo en fanfiction n_n Poco a poco esto llega al final, pero ya os dije que va a ser muy cortito este fic. Os dejo leer, que ya tendréis ganas... (o eso creo)_

* * *

Tomé aire, lo solté, lo tomé, lo solté; así como unas cinco veces. Necesitaba concentrarme para no perder los nervios, sería un derroche de energía por mi parte. Puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia hacia todo y entré al instituto. Tan pronto como entré, todos los que estaban hablando se callaron de repente para después murmurar entre ellos mientras me miraban como a un bicho raro. Mientras iba andando por los pasillos podía escuchar cómo la gente murmuraba sobre mí a mi alrededor y de vez en cuando se reían y me señalaban, era realmente incómodo, pero yo seguía andando con la mirada perdida.

Me sentí feliz a mi aula, al menos ahí había menos personas que ignorar… Pero qué casualidad, justo cuando estaba entrando la puerta fue pateada y chocó contra mi cara. El golpe me dejó aturdido, tardé unos segundos en reaccionar. Con mi típica cara de indiferencia total recorrí uno a uno con la mirada todas las mesas de todos mis compañeros… Otra casualidad, todos menos Tweek y Clyde estaban estudiando; y más de uno lo estaba haciendo con el libro al revés…

Pero bueno, lo dejé pasar, de todos modos ya estaba acostumbrado a la inutilidad de mis compañeros de clase. Busqué mi mesa, y digo busqué porque no estaba en el lugar de siempre, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera estaba. Algún gracioso me había quitado la mesa y la había puesto en vete tú a saber dónde… Esa broma tan infantil también la dejé pasar y me senté en el suelo.

**-¡Chúpame las bolas Cartman! –**Gritó de repente Kyle, seguramente estaría en una de sus peleas diarias con el gordo de Cartman.

**-Chss… Calla… Alguien se lo podría tomar en serio… -**Respondió el de pelo castaño.

De repente todas las miradas se clavaron en mí, en menos de un segundo estuve siendo observado por todos los alumnos. ¿Cómo coño iba a mantener a Tweek ajeno a lo que pasó si cada dos por tres lo iban a estar recordando? Iba a tener que pasar unas dos largas semanas aguantando burlas y bromas de todo tipo…

**-Me pregunto quién será ese alguien… Quizás deba decirlo de nuevo… -**Cartman no pudo seguir hablando, pues un grito le dejó callado.

**-¡Gaaaaah! ¡No quiero saber nada! ¡Gaaaah! ¡El gobierno no m-me controlará jamás! –**Gritó Tweek a todo pulmón tapándose las orejas para no oír nada. El plan de momento me estaba funcionando muy bien…

De repente entró el Sr. Garrison, justo en el momento más inapropiado. Miró a Tweek, Tweek le miro y tembló. Me miró a mí, le saqué el dedo corazón como acostumbrara a hacer. El profesor frunció el ceño y abrió su boca, ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

**-Tweek… ¿Qué es eso de gritar en clase? Y Craig, ¿quién te crees para sentarse en el suelo? ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué he tenido que empezar a trabajar en el instituto?! ¡Ya tenía suficiente con aguantaros en el colegio! –**Gritó histérico, o histérica, ya había perdido la cuenta de sus cambios de sexo. –**Tweek, más te vale callarte; y Craig, levántate y ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí en toda la clase. **

Y así estuve una hora entera, de pie y sin moverme como una estatua. Y lo peor es que cada dos por tres escuchaba alguna indirecta referida a mí o me tiraban bolas de papel. Y como antes… Lo dejé pasar… ¿Cuántas cosas había dejado pasar ya? Creo que hasta había perdido la cuenta… Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más me cabreaba de todo es que Clyde estaba callado, ni me miraba. ¿Por qué? Estaba claro, él sólo iba contando los rumores y luego se callaba para quedar como el bueno de la película... Me sorprende cómo cada vez la idiotez de este instituto va subiendo por segundos...

Pasaron las horas… Ya estábamos en la hora del recreo, pero en vez de ir a la cafetería fui directo al patio. Por una vez en el día me sentí medianamente agraciado, pues al fin tenía un poco de tranquilidad en toda la mañana. Inspiré y espiré de nuevo para relajarme, inspiré y espiré, inspiré y espiré… Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho, pero no pude relajarme. Al contrario de lo que pretendía, sólo conseguí alterarme. Mi respiración se alteró, mis ojos empezaron a picar y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Eché a llorar ahí mismo, tapando mi cara con mis manos por pura vergüenza. No me gustaba llorar, pero la situación me había superado… En un momento, todo se me juntó: el maltrato físico y psicológico de mis padres, el miedo de que a mi hermana le pasase algo y los constantes insultos y agresiones de parte de mis compañeros de clase (y no sólo de ese día, antes también me rechazaban y eran crueles conmigo, pero ahora la situación se había agravado). Y por si todo eso fuese poco, también tenía miedo de saber que tarde o temprano Tweek se acabaría enterando de todo lo que había hecho… Joder…. Era consciente de que llorar no arregla nada, pero iba a llorar por el simple hecho de que me daba la gana. Tenía dos opciones, o lloraba o me rompía los puños por darle puñetazos a la pared; y personalmente, prefería la primera opción.

**-¿Craig? –**Me llamó una voz desde no muy lejos, era sin duda alguna la voz de Tweek.

Sacudí la cabeza, me sequé las lágrimas con las mangas de la camiseta y sonreí. Levanté la cabeza lentamente, Tweek estaba a apenas un metro de mí. Le miré a los ojos, ese fue mi error, pues en cuanto vi sus dos grandes orbes verdes sentí que de nuevo mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Cuando éstas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, ensanché mi sonrisa y las sequé rápidamente con mis manos.

**-¡Gah! ¿Qué o-ocurre? –**Preguntó Tweek alarmado.

Se sentó a mi lado y se quedó observándome para que respondiese, pero no podía hacerlo, no debía saber nada…

**-Nada. –**Respondí adoptando de nuevo mi manera de ser indiferente, aunque las lágrimas que corrían lentamente por mis mejillas me delataban.

**-Tampoco te pasaba nada el día en el que tu padre casi te mata a golpes. –**Respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

Quise defenderme, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba siendo abrazo por Tweek contra su pecho. Me quedé callado ante el gesto que había tenido conmigo, y por un momento me dejé apretujar contra su pecho. Mis lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir, pero luché por retenerlas, hasta que no pude más y rompí a llorar de nuevo. Tardé varios minutos en calmarme, pero tenía tanto dolor dentro de mi cuerpo que sentía que iba a explotar si no lo soltaba. Después de un rato, me aparté de él. Me levanté y quise salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes, tanto dramatismo me estaba matando y más viniendo de mí. Pero como en las películas de amor que tanto odiaba, Tweek cogió mi mano para impedir que no me fuese. Mi corazón se aceleró al igual que mi respiración, todo era absurdamente parecido a una película de amor… Sólo que en éstas la protagonista cae en los brazos de su amado, y yo caí de culo al suelo por un tirón que el rubio me dio.

**-Es la primera vez que me dejas verte llorar… -**Hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar. **–No soy muy bueno hablando, pero sí escuchando; así que… Cuéntame lo que quieras…**

Sentí su espalda contra la mía, al igual que mi cabeza contra la suya. Mi corazón se volvió a agitar, se había sentado detrás de mí. Suspiré, sabía que estaba ahí pero no le veía, esa era la posición perfecta… Podía hablarle sin vergüenza alguna, podía desahogarme sin presiones… Pero, no pude decirle todo lo que debía decirle, sólo le dije lo que él ya sabía. Soy un cobarde, me doy vergüenza a mí mismo, pero no puedo cambiar.

**-Pues, ya sabes… **

**-¿A-algo más? **

**-Dolor de cabeza, ojos cansados, estómago vacío y pensamientos suicidas; creo que eso es todo. –**Respondí echando un bostezo, tanto hablar me estaba dando sueño.

**-Vaya… Eso último es nuevo…**

No lo esperaba, me tumbó de tal manera que él estaba recargado en la pared y yo con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. Empezó a acariciar mi cabeza y mis bostezos volvieron a entrar en acción. Los ojos se me cerraban solos, pero intentaba mantenerlos abiertos inútilmente.

**-Tweek, debemos… Debemos ir ya a clase… -**Se lo avisé, pues sabía que si esto seguía así me iba a acabar durmiendo en sus piernas, y aunque era lo que más me apetecía ahora mismo, no estaba en mis planes.

**-No pasará nada, sólo duérmete… -**Murmuró con una suave sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos podía leer perfectamente: "¡Gah! ¡Mis padres me venderán como esclavo si se enteran!"

No iba a buscarle líos a Tweek, y mucho menos por mi culpa. Sólo iba a cerrar los ojos un momento… Sólo para descansar los ojos, nada más…

¡Y una mierda! ¡Y una jodida mierda! ¡Me había quedado dormido! Y no sólo yo… ¡Tweek también estaba dormido! Cuando me desperté lo primero que vi fue al rubio durmiendo plácidamente, su cara tranquila me hipnotizó, pocas veces he visto a Tweek así. Apretó los ojos, bostezó y comenzó a despertarse lentamente. Abrió el ojo derecho, después el izquierdo. Su cara se tiñó de un hermoso color rojizo y sus grandes orbes verdes brillaban. No sé por qué, pero ver esa imagen frente a mí me apenó, porque en el fondo había traicionado a esa dulce carita de niño pequeño. En ese momento me di cuenta de que debía dejar de luchar, no tenía por qué seguir luchando por ese amor que jamás iba a llegar a nada más que al dolor, y lo último que quería era dañar a ese hermoso niño. Esos dulces ojos se merecían reflejar a una linda chica, pura y alegre; no a un sucio amargado. Yo no me merecía volver a contemplar tal belleza, por ello debía dejar a escapar a Tweek, porque no me merecía pasar toda mi vida siendo feliz a su lado, ya que él sería de todo menos feliz.

Me levanté sin siquiera hablarle y salí literalmente corriendo, ignorando las súplicas de Tweek para que parase. Era mejor tener con él una simple amistad, sin compromisos y sin ataduras. Yo le seguiría amando para siempre, pero no iba a permitir que el sentimiento fuese correspondido por él. Llámenme raro, pero algún día me gustaría ver a Tweek en el altar con una joven y linda muchacha jurándose amor por siempre. Eso sería lo mejor para él, aunque mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos. Pero aún golpeado, dolido y roto; cada pedacito de mi corazón seguiría siendo propiedad de Tweek Tweak.


	4. Chapter 4

No paré de correr hasta llegar a casa, mis padres ni siquiera me preguntaron por qué no estaba en el colegio, lo cual es deprimente, estoy acostumbrado a ello. Me encerré en mi cuarto y ni bajé a comer, ya que estuve todo el tiempo en mi cama pensando acerca de algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo… Suicidarme… Sé que es una solución para cobardes, pero ya estaba cansado de seguir vivo en un mundo en el cual no esperaba nada. Mis padres jamás me amarían, mi hermana algún día perdería la inocencia, mis compañeros no dejarían de odiarme y ya había rechazado a Tweek para siempre. Nada iba a cambiar, entonces, ¿para qué alargar más mi vida sin sentido? No entendía el porqué de ser tan infeliz con lo joven que era todavía. Estoy cansado de ser una imperfección imperfecta, ellos me hicieron cambiar y ya ni puedo recordar lo que se sentía al ser feliz; y no es que me odie, es que los demás me odian sin razón alguna. Un día todo puede cambiar, lo sé, pero me cansé de esperar ese día.

Salí de la habitación para ver si mi hermana estaba en casa, no quería irme de este mundo sin verla de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, no estaba, supuse que se había ido a casa de alguna amiga. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que ella no podría ver mi cuerpo sin vida y así traumarse.

Me volví a encerrar en mi habitación para probar el método 1: ahorcarme. Sí, esa sería una buena manera de morir, sólo debía atarme una cuerda al cuello y dejarme caer. La lámpara de mi cuarto sería perfecta, sólo faltaba la cuerda… Por más que busqué no encontré ni una mísera cuerda en toda la casa. ¿Y ahora qué usaba yo para ahorcarme? ¡¿Una jodida camiseta?! Quizás era mejor buscar otro método…

Método 2: atiborrarme a pastillas. Otra buena manera de morir, sólo debía tomar dos o tres cajas de pastillas y esperar tumbado a mi cama a que hiciesen efecto. Cogí todas las pastillas que vi por la casa y entré al baño con un vaso vacío para llenarlo de agua. Puse el vaso debajo del grifo y lo abrí, pero no cayó ni una gota de agua. Mis estúpidos padres estaban tan ocupados copulando que ni han pagado la factura del agua… ¿Y qué utilizaba para tragarme las pastillas? ¡¿Vodka?! Esa era una buena idea… Fui a la nevera y busqué algo de alcohol, pero no había. ¿En serio? ¡Tanto beben en mi casa que no han dejado ni una botella! Ya era hora de utilizar otro método…

Método 3: tirarme desde el tejado de casa. Subí al tejado de casa para tirarme de ahí, por fin algo me salía bien… No había nada que me impidiese saltar, así que lo hice. Pero después de hacerlo me di cuenta de que o no estaba muerto, o estaba en el cielo… Era más creíble la primera opción… ¡Mierda! ¡¿En serio la nieve había amortiguado mi caída?!

Método 4: asfixiarme con monóxido de carbono. Eso no podía fallar, hacer un pequeño fuego en mi habitación y esperar. Cogí una briqueta, cerré la puerta y las ventanas de mi habitación y cogí el mechero. Lo intenté encender, pero ese maldito no quería enchufarse. Por más que insistí, el mechero estaba sin combustible. Enfadado, lo tiré al suelo y seguí pensando en otro método.

Método 5: tumbarme en las vías del tren y esperar. Una manera muy eficaz, más que las otras. Salí de casa y llegué a las vías del tren y una vez allí, me tumbé a esperar. Los minutos pasaron, pero el tren no llegaba. Estúpidos retrasos… Si los trenes se retrasan, la gente llega tarde a su trabajo y son despedidos… ¿Cómo buscan un país sin paro si los trenes hacen que la gente sea despedida? Este país, y en general este mundo cada vez me daba más asco.

**-¿Qué haces ahí tumbado? –**Preguntó la voz ronca de un hombre.

**-Esperar a que pase el tren. –**Respondí sin siquiera mirar al hombre, si fuese alguien conocido para mí ya lo hubiese notado en la voz.

**-El tren dejó de funcionar hace tres años.**

¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no había pensado en suicidarme hace tres años?! Y lo más importante… ¡¿Por qué el mundo quiere que viva sólo cuando he decidido suicidarme?! Debo de ser tan inútil que ni valgo para suicidarme. Doy asco, no me extraña que sea rechazado por todos… ¿Quién querría tener un hijo o un amigo tan inútil como yo? Sólo por Tweek haré el último esfuerzo para acabar con mi vida y haré el último método del que dispongo para acabar con mi vida.

Método 6: tumbarme en la carretera y esperar a que un coche no me vea. Fui andando hasta una buena carretera, cuanto más lejos de casa mejor, y allí me tumbé. Esperé, ningún coche pasaba por la zona y si lo hacían era por el otro carril. Maldecí el día en el que decidieron no abortarme, maldecí el día en el que no me caí de los brazos del doctor y maldecí todos los días en los que mi corazón no ha decidido parar. Sólo quería morir, ¿en serio era tanto pedir que un coche me pasase por encima? Díganme si soy egoísta por tener ese deseo, porque hay gente que desea la fortuna o el poder, y sin embargo, yo sólo deseo mi muerte… ¿Por qué la vida no me deja irme? Sólo quiero una cuerda, un poco de agua, una gran caída sin nada que la amortigüe, un mechero, unas vías de tren que se utilicen o una carretera transitada. Ya dejé de rogar por amor, compasión, amistad, cariño, piedad y felicidad, ahora sólo ruego un poco dejar de existir. Si tanto daño hago a este mundo, ¿por qué no me deja irme? Quizás haya algo que me quedaba por hacer, quizás una pequeña parte del mundo quería que alcanzara la felicidad, quizás y sólo quizás todo no estaba perdido…

**-¿Craig? ¿Qué se supone que haces en el suelo? –**Preguntó una voz infantil y tímida.

Levanté la mirada, era Butters. Bufé y aparté la mirada, lo último que quería ahora mismo es ver a algún subnormal de la escuela.

**-Bueno… No pasa nada si no quieres responder… Yo tengo que ir a ver la pelea, que parece haber empezado ya.**

**-¿Pelea? –**Pregunté, pues que yo sepa no había ninguna pelea hoy. Es decir, cómo iba a haberla si todos estaban contra mí y yo no estaba en dicha pelea.

**-Sí, Tweek quiere venganza. **

Me levanté del suelo de un salto al escuchar el nombre de mi amado. ¿Le habían hecho algo a Tweek y no me había enterado de nada? Tweek era fuerte, lo sabía porque en una ocasión nos peleamos a golpes, pero no me gustaba nada la idea de que se estuviese peleando ya que podría salir herido. Y respecto a la venganza… ¿De qué? Tweek no suele ser muy impulsivo y no iría a buscar pelea así porque así.

**-¿Venganza? ¡Cuéntalo ahora mismo Butters! ¡Cuéntame todo lo que sabes! –**Sin querer empecé a agitarle por los hombros mientras le gritaba, pero estaba bastante alterado, no podía pensar bien.

**-Me… Me haces daño… -**Se quejó intentando soltarse de mi agarre, pero qué pena que yo fuese más fuerte…

**-¡Sólo cuéntamelo y rápido! –**Le grité una vez más.

**-A última hora Tweek volvió de no sé dónde y dijo que se iba a pelear con alguien porque quería venganza. No sé nada más… **

Solté a Butters y le obligué a llevarme con Tweek. En dos minutos ya estábamos en el parque, lugar donde era la pelea. Allí niños del instituto hacían un corro, rodeando posiblemente a Tweek y al otro contrincante. Y digo posiblemente, porque con tantos niños alrededor no podía ver lo que había dentro del círculo. Me abrí paso a empujones hasta que estuve en primera fila, y no me importó golpear a más de uno. Allí, dentro del círculo estaban Tweek y Cartman, el primero ganando y el último lloriqueando como una niña… Eso no era una pelea, era una maldita matanza. Los golpes que Wendy le dio a Cartman en cuarto grado eran dulces caricias comparadas con los golpes que le propinaba Tweek. Mi rubio no era el mismo, sus ojos parecían reflejar el infierno y parecía estar poseído por el hijo de Osama Bin Laden y Saddam Hussein. El gordo de Cartman estaba medio inconsciente, llorando y rogando perdón mientras el cafeinómano le golpeaba y repetía "¡esto es lo que te mereces! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer! ¡Mereces morir!".

**-¡Gah! Bienvenido al espectáculo. ¡Gah! Te es-estaba esperando, Craig. –**Giró lentamente su cara hacia mí, dibujando una sonrisa algo macabra en su rostro ensombrecido.

Si no fuese Tweek me hubiese asustado, esos ojos llenos de odio y esa sonrisa que reflejaba la locura en estado puro no traían con ellos nada bueno. Los demás chicos se callaron y dieron un par de pasos atrás, pero yo me quedé mirando fijamente al rubio.

**-¡Gah! Se merece morir, ¿verdad? ¡Gah! To-todos estos bastardos se merecen morir. –**Miró a Cartman en el suelo y empezó a reírse como un psicópata, fue entonces cuando supe que se había vuelto loco. **–Y lo haré… ¡Gah! ¡Los ma-mataré a todos! ¡Gaaah! ¡Y empezaré por el gor-gordo de mierda! –**Miró al mencionado y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando las lágrimas del de pelo castaño empezaron a salir desesperadamente.

Tweek sacó una taza de café, ¿quería apuñalarle con una taza vacía de café? Los chicos de alrededor huyeron, sólo quedamos yo, Tweek, Clyde y Cartman. Me sorprendió que Clyde no huyera como el cobarde que es, pero se quedó ahí, estático. Suspiré e intenté analizar un poco la situación, Tweek intentaba matar a Cartman con una taza vacía para buscar venganza por algo que desconozco. Definitivamente, el café le estaba dañando el cerebro al cafeinómano más que de costumbre. Avancé hasta quedar a menos de un metro de Tweek y le sujeté por los hombros, ladeó la cabeza como si fuese un espíritu maligno de alguna película de terror. Me cansé de tanta tontería junto, por ello le solté una fuerte bofetada al rubio.

**-¿Mejor? –**Pregunté mirándole fijamente a los ojos, ya sin rastro alguno de maldad en ellos.

**-Sí… Gra-gracias… -**Murmuró antes de abrazarse a mí fuertemente.

No supe qué le había ocurrido para que actuara así. Es cierto que muchas veces perdió los nervios por culpa del café, pero jamás había tenido esos ataques psicópatas. Aprovechando el descuido de Tweek, Cartman intentó escapar, pero fue sujetado por alguien. Ese alguien era Clyde, quien sujetaba al gordo para que no huyera. Me sorprendió la actitud de Clyde, ¿cómo se atrevía a actuar como si nada después de llamarme marica y joderme un poco más la vida? Tweek se separó de mí y nos recorrió a todos con una mirada seria, demasiado seria para ser de él.

**-Craig… -**Me llamó Tweek bajando la cabeza, apenado.

**-Craig, amigo… No lo escuches… Son todo mentiras, sólo quieren utilizarte otra vez… -**Por primera vez en lo que estaba ahí Cartman habló para decir algo más que "lo siento" o algo así.

**-¡Calla gordo! ¡No intentes joderlo más todo! –**Le ordenó Clyde obviamente furioso. **–Tweek, habla…**

El mencionado agitó la cabeza y la elevó lentamente, sus ojos brillaban con determinación, y eso me sorprendió. Sin tics, sin temblores, sin dudas… ¿En serio ese era Tweek?

**-Debes sa-saber la… ¡Gah! La verdad. **

**-¿La verdad…? –**Pregunté arqueando una ceja. No entendía… Primero Tweek se pelea con Cartman por venganza de algo y luego Clyde y Tweek me quieren contar "la verdad". Claro que he pensado en que puede ser algo relacionado con lo que pasó entre Clyde y yo, pero Tweek no sabía nada y Cartman no tiene nada que ver en todo esto…

* * *

Os dejaré con la intriga hasta el próximo capítulo... Que por cierto, será el último o el penúltimo... Si me queda muy largo lo dividiré en dos y si me queda normal lo dejaré en uno sólo. Por cierto... Habrá algo de lemon n_n


	5. Chapter 5

Ya llegó el final *^* Con lo que he disfrutado yo escribiendo este fic que parece haberos gustado hasta el penúltimo capítulo, veremos si os gusta hasta el final... Ojalá... Os aviso, es el más largo por ser el último, pero lo prefiero así... Os dejo leer mis adorados lectores...

AVISO! HAY LEMON!

* * *

El ambiente se volvió tenso, los cuatro nos mirábamos entre nosotros, cada uno con distintos pensamientos pasando por nuestras mentes. El tiempo parecía haberse parado, nadie decía ni hacía nada. Cartman seguía en el suelo, siendo sujetado por Clyde; Tweek intentaba controlar un tic en su ojo y yo simplemente observaba y analizaba todas las acciones que se desarrollaban en mi entorno.

**-Yo… ¡Gaah! Yo sé todo… -**Dijo tímidamente Tweek.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda… Se refería a lo del gobierno, ¿verdad? Clyde se habría inventado alguna mentira sobre el gobierno sólo porque el idiota no se atrevía a dar la cara. Cómo se podía ser tan cobarde… Aunque yo también lo estaba siendo ocultándolo todo… Pero yo lo he hecho para no herirle, o eso creo… Ya ni sabía en qué pensar…

**-Tweek, te han mentido… No hay ninguna conspiración oculta del gobierno, sólo te mentí para ocultar que yo… -**Intenté decirle la verdad, pero empezó a gritar con las manos en los oídos.

**-¡Gaaaaah! ¡Calla! ¡No lo digas! ¡Cállate! ¡Gaaaah! –**Gritaba el cafeinómano como lo hacía en el instituto.

Iba a intentar tranquilizara Tweek, pero se empezó a escuchar otro grito…

**-¡Nananananana! ¡No debes oír nada! ¡Nanananana! ¡No debes decir nada! –**El gordo empezó a gritar igual de fuerte que Tweek para crear confusión entre nosotros.

Me tapé los oídos, tanto grito hacía que mi cabeza quisiese estallar en mil pedazos. Si Cartman ya era molesto de por sí, imagínense lo molesto que puede llegar a ser gritando. Iba a empezar a darme cabezazos contra lo que sea, pero Clyde paró a tiempo los gritos de Cartman al patearle las bolas. Mira por donde, Clyde ya me estaba volviendo a empezar a caer bien. Me reí un poco, pero sólo un poco, ya que antes de hacer nada debía calmar a Tweek, que Dios sabe por qué seguía gritando como un loco. Me acerqué a él, iba a darle otra bofetada pero pensé que esa no sería la mejor solución. Oh Dios, quería callarle con un beso, me moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero a saber cómo reaccionaría… Al final acabé tapándole la boca con la mano. Cuando terminó de gritar y le aparté la mano de su boca mi mano estaba llena de su saliva, aunque él me miraba avergonzado por ello no le di mucha importancia y me limpié en los pantalones.

**-¡Carajo! ¡Que alguien hable antes de que mate al gordo a golpes! –**Exigió a Clyde, que ya había perdido los nervios y en vez de sujetar a Cartman de la camiseta ahora le sujetaba del pelo que salía de su gorro.

**-¡No estoy gordo! ¡Tú sí estás gordo! –**Se defendió Cartman liberándose del agarre del otro.

Al final Clyde y Cartman acabaron moliéndose el uno al otro a golpes, el segundo alegando siempre que "él no estaba gordo, estaba fuertecito" y cosas así que realmente me daba vergüenza ajena escucharlas de tal bola de grasa vestida de adolescente obeso. Definitivamente habría sido mejor seguir tirándome del tejado hasta que alguien me diese un tiro en la cabeza por pena. Afortunadamente Tweek me cogió de la mano y me arrastró de ahí. Llegamos a su casa y nos encerramos en su habitación, pensé que no sería una buena idea, pero vi que sus padres no estaban y acabé cediendo. Me senté en su cama y él se tumbó a mi lado.

**-Tweek… Debes saber que ayer yo… **

**-¡Gaaaaah! –**Me interrumpió poniéndose las manos en los oídos y gritando como lo había hecho antes al querer contarle la verdad. **-¡Lo sé! ¡Gaah! ¡No quiero oírlo de nuevo! **

**-¿Lo sabes? –**Pregunté, atónito, y yo que creía que sus gritos le habían ayudado a no enterarse de nada… **-Sabía que esos cabrones no podían mantener la boca cerrada. **

Bajé la mirada, decepcionado, seguro que ahora me debía odiar… Adiós a una hermosa amistad de más de ocho años… Pero me sorprendí cuando noté una mano en mi pierna, acariciándola. Le miré, me sonreía.

**-Me enteré antes que todos… Sólo que yo sé la ver-verdadera versión. Ayer, mientras tú ibas a por mi ca-café… ¡Gah! Yo vi a Clyde y a Cartman ha-hablando… ¡Ack! Aunque no me en-enteré de mucho pu-pude ver cómo Cartman le da-daba una bolsa con al-algo a Clyde. ¡Gah! Después del castigo, cuando me crucé con Clyde le vi ner-nervioso y tenía la bolsa en el bolsillo. Le se-seguí y os espié en el ca-callejón, los men-mensajes sólo eran una distracción. ¡Ack! Me quedé hasta tar-tarde escondido hasta que sa-saliste corriendo y medio llorando de ca-casa de Clyde. Me enteré de lo que habíais hecho des-después… Lo que no sabes es que Clyde i-iba más colocado que tú y que él no corrió la voz, si-sino Cartman. Aun-aunque ya lo sabía todo… ¡Gah! Me dolía es-escucharlo. Y al ver-verte llorar yo… ¡Ack! Yo quise vengarme… **

Tweek…. Clyde… Cartman… Todos… ¡Todo este lío para que después Tweek lo supiese todo mejor que yo! Todo el día odiándome a mí mismo y odiando a Clyde, cuando el gordo de mierda tenía toda la culpa de drogar a Clyde. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan inútil? Conozco a Clyde desde pequeños y yo sabía que no le haría daño ni a una mosca. Y cómo no haberme dado cuenta de que Cartman había tenido algo que ver en todo esto… Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de que Clyde anduviese tan callado… Y Tweek… ¿Por qué lo había ocultado todo? ¿Para no hacerme daño? No lo sé, pero eso explica que se haya puesto de esa manera cuando le he intentado contar la verdad antes. Tanto comerme la cabeza para nada, tantos métodos de suicidio para nada… Ahora me alegro de que el tren no funcionara, al fin y al cabo Tweek no me odia y nuestra amistad no se va a ir a la mierda, por lo menos todavía… Y eso lo supe al mirar su sonrisa, tranquilizadora y sincera-

Le miré una vez más, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, parecía cansado.

**-No has dormido mucho últimamente, ¿verdad? –**Le pregunté enredando mis dedos en sus rubios y suaves cabellos.

**-No… -**Bostezó y cogió mi mano que tenía en su cabeza.

Tiró de ella hasta que me acabó tumbando en la cama. Lo que no me esperaba es que se recostase en mi pecho.

**-Deberías dejar de tomar café por la noche.**

**-Ojalá fuese el café lo que no me deja dormir… -**Susurró tiernamente.

Se sentó en la cama y me miró, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Tan perdido estaba en su ternura que ni me di cuenta, pero en algún momento se había subido a horcajadas sobre mí. Acarició mi cara con ambas manos y se inclinó hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso en el que al principio no pude reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice giré la cabeza. No supe por qué Tweek me había besado de repente, no me lo esperaba… Me lo quise quitar de encima, pero me sujetó de las muñecas y se pegó más contra mí. El silencio empezó a resultar incómodo y al final, lo miré. Su cara reflejaba algo de tristeza y seriedad, demasiada para ser Tweek.

**-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Yo no te gusto? –**Preguntó mirándome con ojos de cordero degollado, sacando toda la ternura que tenía dentro para ablandarme. Pero no debía ceder, aunque lo único que quería ahora mismo era besarle hasta desgastar nuestros labios no podía hacerlo… Él debía estar con una mujer, él no debía acabar conmigo o le haría daño… Yo no podía… No podía corresponderle…

**-Tú… Yo… Joder… Tú no eres así, deja de comportarte así. -**Le ordené retorciéndome en su agarre, pero éste sólo se hizo más fuerte. **–Joder, ¿cuál es tu problema?**

Frunció el ceño, el agarre de mis muñecas se hizo aún más fuerte hasta el punto de hacerme daño. Sinceramente, creía que se le estaba volviendo a ir la cabeza. Pero no, porque dejó de fruncir el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior. Respiró lentamente y abrió la boca un par de veces, dudando entre hablar o no, al final lo hizo.

**-Mi problema es… ¡Gah! Te quiero… ¡Ack! Me encanta tu nom-nombre, me encanta cómo me miras, me encanta cómo me de-defiendes, me en-encanta tu sonrisa, me encanta cómo me alegras el día, me encanta to-todo de ti… Incluso cuando estás mo-molesto… ¡Gah! Ese es mi problema… **

La respiración se me paró literalmente al oír eso. Todo lo que había dicho erar exactamente lo que yo sentía por él, pero no debía hacerme ilusiones… Tweek sólo estaba confuso, sólo eso. Es normal enamorarse de tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Él es quien más te cuida y con quien más tiempo pasas, y al final acabas confundiendo la amistad con el amor. No digo que lo mío por Tweek sea una confusión, pero lo de él por mí sí lo era. Y no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que Tweek tuviese recuerdos humillantes por el resto de su vida sólo por una confusión que tuvo de adolescente.

**-Tweek, déjalo ya. No tienes ni idea de lo que significa amistad. –**Intenté razonar con él

**-Nuestra amistad es una men-mentira que ambos llevamos man-manteniendo por años… ¡Gah! Ambos sentimos algo más y lo sa-sabes… **

**-¿En qué momento demostraste tú algo más que amistad por mí? Tweek, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, así que mejor cállate. **

**-¡Gah! ¿A qué o-otro amigo abrazo como a ti? ¡A nadie! ¡Ack! Sólo te abrazo a ti. A-además… ¿Qué clase de im-imbécil escribe que quiere ver a su amigo des-despertar por las ma-mañanas y darle un be-beso de buenos días? ¡Gah! A veces pareces no pensar. Pero… Te quiero aunque no pienses… Yo quiero algo más que una amistad… **

**-No sabes lo que quieres… -**Susurré bajando la mirada, tristemente, ignorando por un momento que él estaba encima de mí temblando más que la gelatina.

Sabía que con el tiempo entendería que esto no era lo mejor, que se estaba equivocando…

**-Ni tú tampoco. Te asusta que al-alguien te desee y quiera e-estar contigo… -**Dijo con su mejor tono de determinación.

¿Por qué esas palabras me dolieron tanto? Quizás porque eran la mayor de las verdades que jamás alguien me había dicho en toda mi vida… Pero… Pero ya no tenía con qué defenderme…

**-¿Y por qué debería asustarme? –**Pregunté volviendo a mirar sus hermosos orbes verdes.

**-Porque sa-sabes que tú también quieres estar conmigo…**

**-Pero… No quiero hacerte daño… No me puedo permitir que arruines tu vida por mi culpa. **

**-Y yo no te pue-puedo permitir que arruines tu vida por miedo a dañarme… ¡Gah! No eres ma-malo… Sé que me ha-harás feliz…**

Se quedó mirándome un largo rato hasta que le sonreí como anteriormente él había hecho. Selló nuestros labios en un nuevo beso, el que esta vez correspondí con ganas. Había aprendido que en el fondo Tweek no era tan miedoso y paranoico. Bueno… Sí que lo era, pero yo también lo era un poco. También supe que esta vez yo era el que me estaba equivocando por querer hacer a un lado la realidad. Estaba tan ensimismado con ser realista que al final acabé siendo pesimista. Puede que la vida me haya dado tantos palos que cuando viene algo bueno creo que es malo y no arriesgo por ello. Al final como los demás me decían que era malo, me lo acabé creyendo. Me acabé creyendo que no era bueno para nadie.

**-Ve pensando en qué vas a hacer ahora con tu novio… ¡Gah! Porque… ¡Es demasiada presión! –**Dijo con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho. Sonreí, ese sí era el verdadero Tweek… Mi Tweek…

Intercambiamos posiciones, esta vez yo estaba encima de él. Era el lugar y momento indicado, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. No era tan inocente como para no saber que lo que había dicho Tweek iba referido a que quería tener sexo conmigo, pero al no haberlo hecho nunca no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Recordé que una vez en la que Kenny estaba enfadado con los de su grupo nos invitó a mí y a los de mi grupo a su casa y cómo no… Acabábamos viendo una película porno… Aunque no presté mucha atención me acordaba de algunas partes y si sólo tenía ese recurso para hacerlo con Tweek, bienvenido sea…

Desabroché su camisa mal abotonada, con las manos temblorosas. Cabe decir que esa era mi camisa favorita, ya que la lleva desde pequeño y adoro el olor a café que desprende. Y ahora mientras el acariciaba los senos debía subirle la falda y bajarle el tanga… Oh, mierda… Tweek no tenía nada de eso… Ya sabía yo que utilizar como recurso una película porno iba a ser mala idea…

**-Craig… ¿No es-estarás pensando en una pe-película porno? –**Preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

**-Yo… -**Me limité a apartar la mirada y a balbucear ese simple "yo…".

**-Tú sólo…. ¡Gah! Tócame… ¡Gah! –**Cogió mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho, dándome con ello libertad a hacer lo que quisiese.

Era sorprendente conocer esa parte de Tweek… Sé que sueno como un retrasado diciendo esto, pero me sentía especial al saber que sólo yo iba a poder tocar a Tweek así, yo era el único que iba a tener el privilegio de verle en ese estado… En el fondo seguía siendo el mismo chico de ocho años del que me enamoré, con sus tics y sus paranoias. Pero en ese momento agradecía que sus espasmos se hayan disminuido con el paso de los años, porque si no en cualquier momento corría el riesgo de recibir por accidente un cabezazo o algo peor como un rodillazo en las bolas.

Con cuidado, terminé de quitarle la camisa y la lancé a un lado de la habitación. Comencé a acariciarle el pecho lentamente, aún con dudas de si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal. Mientras tanto, él me quitaba la chaqueta y la camiseta. Iba a tirarla como yo tiré su camisa, sólo que por culpa de sus temblorosas manos o Dios sabe por qué, la camiseta acabó en mi cabeza. Cuando me la quité de encima, Tweek ya se había quitado los pantalones.

Me quedé un buen rato embobado, mirando el suave tono carmín de sus mejillas. Después bajé mi mirada hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde se podía ver un pequeño bulto en sus calzoncillos. Tragué saliva, mi temblorosa mano iba acercándose poco a poco a ese bulto encerrado en la ropa interior de mi amado. Acaricié ese abultamiento con todo el cuidado del mundo, como si fuese un trozo de cristal a punto de romperse. Gimió levemente ante la caricia que le proporcionaba y echó la cabeza para atrás, dejando su dulce cuello a merced de mis labios, que poco tardaron en recorrerlo de arriba a abajo, marcando el trozo de piel expuesto con besos y leves mordiscos que no hacían más que hacerle gemir. Y a decir verdad, esos gemidos se me hacían irresistibles, me enloquecían… Cada vez quería escuchar más de ellos, más fuertes, ansiaba que esos gemidos me rogasen por más y gritaran mi nombre, llevándome a la locura en un instante.

Se quitó de encima de mí y fue hasta los pies de la cama para quitarme los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones. Me habría avergonzado en otra ocasión de la gran erección que tenía, pero esa vez simplemente no pude. Comenzó a acariciar mi miembro por encima de los calzoncillos, y no sólo eso, sino que a la vez besaba mis muslos con toda la timidez del mundo. Dejó caer su cabeza en mis piernas, lo cual me resultó extraño hasta que cogió mi mano y empezó a lamerla como un perro, lo cual me dejó desconcertado. Después me di cuenta de que estaba lubricando con su saliva tres de mis dedos, y razoné un poco hasta llegar a la conclusión de que mi pene no iba a caber por su entrada así como así….

Cuando ya sentí mis dedos lo suficientemente húmedos, volvimos a intercambiar posiciones. Hice que él se tumbara boca abajo en la cama y yo me quedé a la altura de su trasero. Le quité la ropa interior y acaricié sus nalgas suavemente.

**-¿Puedo? –**Pregunté subiendo mi caricia hasta su espalda.

**-Pu-puedes… -**Me dio permiso tímidamente.

Introduje el primer dedo, sintiendo cómo se tensaba más y más conforme iba adentrándome en él. Era una sensación cuanto menos… Curiosa… Por vulgar que suene, le estaba metiendo el dedo por el culo a alguien, literalmente. Empecé a mover un poco el dedo para que se acostumbrara a esa sensación.

**-O-otro… -**Pidió cuando se hubo acostumbrado.

Y así metí el segundo, lentamente e intentando no hacer demasiada presión para causar el menor daño posible. Sentí cómo tensaba todo su cuerpo, por lo que la presión en mis dedos aumentaba. Le pellizqué una nalga para renegarlo y por lo visto, entendió el mensaje. Moví un poco los dedos, cuanto más dilatado estuviese, mejor.

**-O-otro… -**Volvió a pedir.

Metí el tercer dedo. Sabía que le dolía, pero mantenía el cuerpo relajado. No quería hacerle daño, pero pronto pasaría. Comencé a simular penetraciones hasta que mis dedos rozaron "algo". Tweek se retorció en la cama y gimió.

**-¿Tweek…? **

**-Ah… ¡Jesucristo! Vu-vuelve a to-tocarlo… -**Me ordenó perdiendo parte de la timidez.

Volví a golpear levemente ese punto que le hacía gemir. Al principio me asusté, pues pensaba que le había hecho daño, pero al ver que quería más supuse que eso debía ser la famosa "próstata".

Cuando hube terminado, quité los dedos de su interior y me bajé de la cama. Cogí una almohada y la puse en la cara para que apoyase su cabeza en ella. Aún de pie, me quité la ropa interior y cogí sus piernas para indicarle que me rodease con ellas por la cintura, y así lo hizo. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, estábamos tan cerca de fundirnos en uno solo… Por cursi que pueda sonar eso…

**-¿Listo? –**Pregunté. **–Si quieres, lo dejamos para más adelante… -**Agregué.

**-¡Gah! ¡Ni se te o-ocurra! **

Sonreí y me incliné para besar su frente. Volví a erguirme y me quedé mirándole, ese era el verdadero momento. La punta de mi pene rozó su entrada y poco a poco se fue adentrando en ésta mientras el agarre de Tweek se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, hasta el punto de casi asfixiarme con sus fuertes piernas, pero no dije nada. Esa sensación era nueva para mí, tan tranquilizadora y agitada a la vez… Tweek… No… MI Tweek estaba sudando a mares, rojo como un tomate y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Me sorprendió que con lo paranoico que era no hubiese dicho que le iba a partir por la mitad o algo así… Me incliné de nuevo, mis labios buscaron los suyos y pronto se encontraron en un nuevo beso largo y apasionado.

Ya no pude más, quería moverme de una vez, pero tampoco quería forzar a Tweek. Busqué su mirada y cuando la encontré supe que ya podía moverme. Me asustó entenderme con él con sólo una mirada, pero no puedo negar que me agradó… Comencé a moverme lentamente, dejando que el rubio se acostumbrase al lento vaivén de mis caderas. Acercó sus manos a mi cabeza y tiró de mi chullo hacia abajo, haciendo así que bajase la cabeza para que pudiera besarme con total libertad.

**-Más… -**Susurró entre los besos que literalmente, me ahogaban.

Accedí a su petición y comencé a acelerar el ritmo. En pocos minutos esas tímidas penetraciones se volvieron unas efímeras estocadas y los sordos suspiros se volvieron algo más que gemidos, casi se podría decir que eran gritos. Una no muy conocida sensación en mí se empezó a acumular en mi vientre y pequeños escalofríos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo.

**-¡Ah! ¡Tweek! ¡Me corro! –**Casi grité por puro énfasis.

A la mierda, había usado palabras muy bastas pero ya había perdido el poco uso de la razón que me quedaba. Tweek me miró y murmuró algo como "yo también". Con una mano comencé a masturbar su miembro para ayudarle a llegar antes al orgasmo, que no se hizo esperar. Acabé corriéndome dentro de él y él en mi mano y en su vientre. Las piernas me flaquearon y me dejé caer encima de Tweek, que me abrazó con fuerza mientras su respiración se intentaba normalizar.

Cuando mi corazón se relajó busqué su mirada, pero en cuanto alcé mi cabeza mis labios fueron atacados por los suyos. Sonreí al separarnos por la dulce acción de mi pequeño novio. Nos levantamos y nos volvimos a tumbar en la cama, y como antes, Tweek se recostó en mi pecho dulcemente.

**-Te amo… -**Susurré cerrando los ojos, había sido un día MUY largo y estaba agotado.

**-Yo más… -**Respondió él con un tono igualmente cansado.

**-No, yo más… -**Contesté abriendo los ojos de golpe. No me gustaba que me llevase la contraria en esos temas.

**-Te quiero más que al café… -**Declaró, aunque ni se molestó en abrir los ojos.

**-Te quiero más que a Stripe. –**Declaré cerrando los ojos de nuevo, no había posible respuesta ante eso.

Poco a poco, me empecé a quedar dormido.

**-En el fondo, yo soy el que te quiere más… -**Me volvió a contestar, pero ya no pude responderle, me había quedado dormido. Ni siquiera supe si de verdad lo había dicho o eso era un pequeño sueño.

_(Tweek POV)_

Me desperté cuando aún eran las seis de la mañana, y digo aún porque era sábado y era muy pronto para levantarse a esa hora. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y casi grito al ver a Craig dormido abrazado a mí. Así que al fin y al cabo nada de eso había sido un sueño… Y ya que Craig estaba dormido, podría cumplir el anisado número 10 de la lista que Ruby y yo hicimos. Joder… Cómo una niña pequeña se dio cuenta de que estaba coladito por su hermano y él mismo ni se dio cuenta…

Miré a Craig una vez más, seguía durmiendo. Se veía tan pacífico, tan feliz, tan tierno…. Me quedé mirándole por unos largos minutos hasta que uno de sus ojos se abrió perezosamente y una enorme sonrisa de estar recién levantado surcó su rostro. Me abrazó aún más fuerte que antes, nadie podría imaginarse lo afortunado que me sentí en ese momento.

**-Bu-buenos días… -**Murmuré acercándome a sus labios para besarlos como tantas veces lo hice anoche.

**-Buenas noches cariño… ¿Has dormido bien? –**Preguntó con una voz perezosa que a mí me pareció de lo más adorable del mundo.

**-Me-mejor que nunca. –**Le respondí, restregándome contra su pecho como si yo fuese un gato.

Y así nos quedemos los dos en la cama, abrazados y desnudos sin pudor alguno. Hablando de diferentes cosas, daba igual que no tuviesen sentido o que ya las hubiésemos hablando cincuenta veces, sólo queríamos alargar nuestra primera mañana juntos como pareja. No nos importó el tiempo, no nos importó que mis padres pudiesen llegar de un momento a otro, sólo nos importaba que estábamos juntos. Porque le amaba, le amo y le amaré hasta el resto de nuestras vidas; aunque eso implique ver el sufrimiento y el dolor en sus ojos hasta el día de mi muerte, porque sé que también veré el amor, la alegría y esas ganas de vivir que sus azulados ojos siempre han desprendido.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bonito? Espero que sí, porque le he puesto todo el "azúcar" que he podido en este último capítulo... ¿Os esperabais el desenlace de todo el lío con Clyde y Cartman? ¿Y las reacciones de Tweek? Sí, sé que no parece el mismo paranoico de siempre, pero lo he tenido que hacer menos tímido o se iba a pasar todo el capítulo escondido en un armario huyendo de Craig. ¿Y el lemon? ¿Creéis que ha sido flojo, que me he pasado o a estado bien? Tenía dudas de si poner o no lemon, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo que hace tiempo que no escribo nada de lemon y ha salido esto... Y lo demás ha sido todo dulzura, cursilerías y un mundo muy feliz... Pero Craig también se merecía algo así después de sus intentos de suicidio owo

Y esto ha sido todo lo que he podido dar de este fic, así que me despido de vosotros... Pero no sin antes pediros que votéis por las palabras clave de la encuesta de mi fic "Apalabrados", que encontraréis la encuesta en mi perfil. No quedó todo claro, pero lo explicaré más adelante. Por el momento, entrad y votad, porque si no votáis por las palabras claves yo no puedo empezar el One Shot u.u

Ya no tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido. Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido al fic de principio a fin y también a los que no han podido cogerlo al principio pero igual lo están siguiendo. Espero veros más adelante! owo


End file.
